vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Junior Deputy (Far Cry 5)
|-|Male= |-|Female= |-|The Judge= Summary The Deputy, also known as "Rook", is the protagonist in Far Cry 5. The Junior Deputy is the first player character in the Far Cry series who is fully customizable. After the events of Far Cry 5, in Far Cry: New Dawn, he becomes a completely silent figure known as the Judge, becoming unwaveringly loyal to New Eden until the Security Captain arrives, ultimately becoming the Captain's ally in the process. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, higher with melee weapons and most firearms. 9-A most explosive weapons and Magnopulser Name: The Junior Deputy (The real name depends upon player choice), Rook Origin: Far Cry 5 Gender: Player's choice Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Deputy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Regeneration (Low), Animal Manipulation (Can control elephants and tame other animal species), Gains access to Statistics Amplification, Enhanced Senses and Healing with various syringes, Explosion Manipulation (With explosive weapons), Fire Manipulation (With fire-based weapons), Electricity Manipulation (With tasers), Sleep Manipulation (With sleep darts), Extreme Pain Tolerance, Resistance to Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Poison Manipulation and much more (Has vast experiences with lethal poisons and other hallucinogenic substances. Also shows resistance to rattlesnake bites) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can easily trade blows with those capable of harming him/her. Can beat large animals like grizzly bears and bulls to death with his/her bare hands. Capable of easily snapping necks. Easily defeated Joseph Seed while heavily hallucinating. Should be on par with the Security Captain), higher with melee weapons, syringes and firearms (Capable of blowing up most ordinary vehicles with ease). Small Building level with most explosive weapons (Can easily one-shot cars, helicopters and armored trucks with most explosive weapons) and Magnopulser (Can vaporize humans) Speed: Superhuman (Can easily outrun pumas, grizzlies and bulls), higher with various syringes. Subsonic+ to Supersonic+ attack speed with various firearms Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Can easily tip over large cars and boats without issue. Can easily snap necks, which would require over 1,250 lbs of force) Striking Strength: Wall Class, higher with syringes Durability: Wall level (Regularly brushes off vicious attacks and maulings from grizzlies, pumas and bulls on a daily basis as if nothing happened to him/her. Can easily withstand RPG-7 missles and trip mines capable of one-shotting massive trucks and helicopters, but barely. Regularly withstands being burned for extended periods of time) Stamina: Very High (Able to take part in long gunfights with multiple wounds that would generally be lethal for normal humans and still end up triumphing and recovering even) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with melee weapons. Several hundreds of meters with most firearms. Several kilometers with sniper rifles and homing missiles, a magnopulser that can easily vaporize humans Standard Equipment: Handguns, shotguns, machine guns, assault rifles, sniper rifles, flare guns, RPGs, grenade lauchers, bows and arrows, mines, tasers, grenades, molotov cocktails, flamethrowers, knives, various syringes, baseball bats, brass knuckles and wrenches Intelligence: Quite High. Skilled in police work and mastery over every single type of firearm and can drive varieties of vehicles like helicopters, trucks and boats Weaknesses: Syringes last only for a short time. Suffers severe hallucinations if he/she goes anywhere near the St. Francis Veteran Center, most probably due to PTSD. The Magnopulser needs to cool down before it can be used again. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Gun Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Far Cry Category:Ubisoft Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Electricity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Animal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Healers Category:Explosion Users